dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Tobi
tumblr_o8zg6vTxVJ1sgff66o7_1280.png tumblr_ny5ow3DAG41sbtzefo1_500.gif tumblr_nydoytbFlF1uef65mo1_540.gif tumblr_ny1dif75sR1ut2b4vo2_500.gif tumblr_o0gcfd9Y7e1uef65mo1_400.gif General Information ban__fox_s_sin_of_greed_colored_by_reijr-d96zhn7.png Name: Tobi Mercury Age: 16 Height: 5'10 Blood Type: AB DoB: 4/25/--- Appearance tumblr_njcr5arPWL1u02uqxo1_540.jpg Tobi, his eyes a sole carrier of a thousand lullabies flaring of eccentric tunes in the absence of all objections that may affect their performance. His, eyes are of a wine red, a hint of a cool dahilia - those who share his gaze may feel the depths of a Greenland blizzard at the dawn of an apocalypse at it’s most inevitable. His skin is slightly fair - gently, engulfing a dim glow hardening the light that flourishes off his skin. He carries a gentle - but yet, somewhat cynical grin.Also, due to the tragic extensions of his Warlock ability - the color of his left eye is no longer a cool hue but a violent flare of red; resembling the crimson aura of an entity blood at the mercy of Lucifer's grasp. tumblr_nf5vd3VhbA1u02uqxo1_540.png imgpsh_fullsize (6).jpeg Ban.(Nanatsu.no.Taizai).full.1984320.jpg Tobi, if not in his uniform is usually suited in a raven black turtleneck; biker blue jeans folded at the tip of his tailored black boots. A line of chains - extending from his back pocket to the front of his True religion jeans. Tobi, regularly boxes so it's only normal that his built is nothing short of athletic, Broad shoulders and a slight share of protruding toned muscles - resembling molten rocks ignited beneath heavy lava. Behavior/Personality tumblr_o8d8o9xQzW1vp2kjlo1_1280.jpg Tobi, in one word, is quite cynical or in two a malicious bastard - he’s a heavy manipulator; finding joy in toying with both hearts and emotions of some. However, this certain aspect is not downright caught at a sudden sight of Tobi, he suppresses his vile desires - by distributing them through acts of innocent and subtle kindness. Being the - captain of the debate club and top student in almost all his classes, currently running for class president; it's rarely ever done you see Tobi without a smug smile upon his face. ban_giving_blood_by_g_unit69-d8o13ph.png tumblr_nf7hjmO0Rl1u02uqxo1_540.png Roleplay Allignment tujhMyFN1u02uqxo1_540.jpg A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. abe0af42ffc00c4a0de873b7d0a245fb.jpg tumblr_nwhhqnwiH01ue68o1o1_1280.png tumblr_ndfh88Oei51u02uqxo1_400.png tumblr_ndu67pwgdp1u02uqxo1_1280.jpg up03_by_a_alto-d9b3e7m.jpg 'Occupation/Class' nanatsu_no_taizai___ban_by_j3mimi-d9i0n2c.jpg Occupation: High School Student and Warlock Rank: Boxer , Candidate for School President, Captain of the Debate team ban_color_nnt_by_zeroshinigamidark-d85qsnr.png Warlock A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill in human prey. The key permanent results of mutations shared by all Warlocks include: * Sterility (which partially explains selection from the outsiders, as they cannot breed to pass on their traits). Yellow cat-like eyes. * Tremendous resistance to disease (which functions in most cases as complete immunity) and a boosted immune system allowing them to consume large quantities of potions that could prove easily deadly if consumed even in small amounts by a normal man. * Dramatically increased strength, speed, reflexes, and endurance, far beyond any normal or well-trained human. A Warlocks physical skills are sufficient to defeat most monsters if combined with extensive training and proper weaponry. * Having the ability to perform simple yet incredibly versatile combat Ninpo in the form of Signs. They were learned and studied from a Dragon Kang Ninpo book. * An accelerated healing that grants quick recovery from injury. * Incredibly long lifespan tumblr_ncdfx054Mc1s67qfuo1_500.png tumblr_nfl2rp4c6Q1u02uqxo1_540.jpg tumblr_nz9pap2dMF1runhyoo3_500.png tumblr_o61wylRn6u1ttav77o1_1280.png tumblr_o6x7jxjBpJ1vtjuujo1_500.gif 'Fighting Style' 36ad1a2c843f6a5d8d02c81de89e21dc.png tumblr_mukrgiEhDr1ql41ypo1_500 (1).gif tumblr_myyo8kbONu1qj5jqso1_500.gif lXiRlEP7FHYkoqGzK.gif Boxing: '''Boxing is a martial art and combat sport in which two people throw punches at each other, usually with gloved hands. Historically, the goals have been to weaken and knock down the opponent. Amateur boxing is both an Olympic and Commonwealth sport and is a common fixture in most international games—it also has its own World Championships. Boxing is supervised by a referee over a series of one- to three-minute intervals called rounds. The result is decided when an opponent is deemed incapable to continue by a referee, is disqualified for breaking a rule, resigns by throwing in a towel, or is pronounced the winner or loser based on the judges' scorecards at the end of the contest. In the event that both fighters gain equal scores from the judges, the fight is considered a draw. While people have fought in hand-to-hand combat since before the dawn of history, the origin of boxing as an organized sport may be its acceptance by the ancient Greeks as an Olympic game in BC 688. Boxing evolved from 16th- and 18th-century prizefights, largely in Great Britain, to the forerunner of modern boxing in the mid-19th century, again initially in Great Britain and later in the United States. tumblr_inline_nzwwmghiKX1t52riy_500.gif epic.gif '''Kenjutsu: the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular, those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established in the 20th century included a modern form of ninjutsu in their curriculum, too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword" The exact activities and conventions undertaken when practicing ninjutsu vary from school to school, where the word school here refers to the practice, methods, ethics, and metaphysics of a given tradition, yet commonly include practice of battlefield techniques without an opponent and techniques whereby two practitioners perform kata (featuring full contact strikes to the body in some styles and no body contact strikes permitted in others) Historically, schools incorporated sparring under a variety of conditions, from using solid wooden bokutō to use of bamboo sword (shinai) and armor (bōgu).In modern times sparring in Japanese Martial art is more strongly associated with kendo. tumblr_nl02zoOn5q1upi979o2_500.gif tumblr_nkjkzmnib91tga1sco1_500.gif tumblr_nl02zoOn5q1upi979o1_500.gif tumblr_ndtjuvcGRT1r60zuio2_500.gif Twilight Chi Ban_Bookmark.png The user can create, shape and manipulate twilight, the mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the most potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the positives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through sheer force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilities and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. tumblr_o7xfwouyMM1s66kh1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_o11swh74qc1sfs938o1_r2_1280.png tumblr_o8fj7vBUns1uk3gfyo1_540.jpg tumblr_nfc7ivoJJg1u02uqxo1_r1_540.png imgpsh_fullsize (8).jpeg Chi Bases tumblr_o2op6lCsQt1sfs938o1_1280.png|" Leave this shit too me ! " 11374579_418351948369188_1842746153_n.jpg ban_by_romash_kun-d8xes9v.jpg imgpsh_fullsize (7).jpeg Tobi1i.png tobiiii.gif Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightenment, new thoughts, even patterns, and strategies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of one's surroundings, and focus one's senses, and perform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously available. this change is not permanent and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Weapon of Choice' - The Bloody-Reign Feitan's_umbrella.png|Rain Tobi has a double-edged, thin sword resembling a jian or a shikomizue, which he keeps concealed inside an umbrella. The hilt resembles that of an umbrella and is wrapped in dark purple bandages. The umbrella itself is maroon, with a black skull painted on it. Aside from concealing Feitan's sword, the umbrella has other uses in battle: it can be opened to briefly distract the opponent and create an opening, or to stab him using its tip. In reality, the tip is a bullet that can be shot by pressing a button on the hilt. The Umbrella; itself - is not short of being as alarming as the sword concealed inside of it. tumblr_inline_njuzzw5Bdc1t4h8qb.gif tumblr_niixx0QX5k1u8pxkto1_1280.gif The Fabric itself is coated with a rare fabric; - Crafted by the molten substance of a rare metal concealed in the Dark Zone. Praised for its rare abilities - it’s not so much what it can do; but more so how much it can take.After, the Nanareons defeat - the metals used to battle such gods were also diminished. Kev’Lar Shiz Men the more so recognized as the “First Son“ attempted to replicate the metals. However, these replicas were far less powerful than the ones used on the Shinto gods but no less incredible; the craftsmanship was majestic and no less glorifying then the originals. tumblr_n8omrmIGgb1t1hiooo1_500 (1).gif He’d call them Dark Steel Plates; Dark Steel Plates - are coated with an enhancement that allows it to act as a shield or an offensive object. The - more this plates struck - the stronger it grows; conserving its own intake of kinetic energy including physical and elemental, back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's attacks against the Umbrella are, the stronger the Dark Steel Plates contained in its fabric becomes. Meliodas_repelling_Gilthunder's_attack_back.png 1583748bd1711d7335c30c7860743c03b362dadf_hq.gif tumblr_nm15iar5ao1rbrys3o1_r1_500.gif Just, until - it’s overloaded and Tobi is a force to exert the energy through the Tip/Ferrule of the Umbrella. The Umbrella’s also - coated with particles; keen to an eagle eye chips that acts as a security camera thus allowing Tobi to scout his surroundings huddle behind the umbrella allowing him to see the field before him while using the umbrella as a shield. Despite, the advancements of the Umbrella, the most basic component of the Umbrella is Tobi’s sword.It holds no greater value other being reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This blade weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users are able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. - The Wild Hunt Gauntlet 631251-worthy2.jpg The Wild Hunt Gauntlet is a conscious, intelligent, and ancient weapon with supernatural origins. When not in use, it can look like an ornate, jewel encrusted, right-handed gauntlet. When wielded by an unworthy user, that person will lose their arm. It forms a symbiotic relationship with the host, who can hear The Wild Hunt. When used, it expands across the body of the wielder, often shredding clothes and covering the body like armor. The amount and coverage of the armor depend on the level of the threat. For example, when facing mortals, it will usually generate less armor than when facing a demons or supernatural being. This armor can produce extensions of itself that can form swords, other stabbing weapons, hooks, chains, shields, and wings, enabling the wielder to fly. It may also become temperamental if the wielder chooses not to use it. Sent on: 8:58 am When wielded, it can efficiently perform Ninpo techniques and Sigil signs from the hand or sword, fire projectile darts, and whip-like grapples to attack or to climb. The Wild Hunt is also an excellent lock pick, and can heal wounds, even mortal ones. The Wild Hunt can re-animate the dead, empathically show the wielder scenes of great trauma, and allow the wielder to relive experiences from past wielders as dreams. With the Wild Hunt Gauntlet, he is also able to freeze any source of water, even sources with water essence in them, allowing him to use any available source of water for a variety of feats such as paths to walk on or forming crude weapons to strike at his opponents with. The Wild Hunt Gauntlet is capable of more than freezing a target, he can boil the water so as to create a thick cloud of vapor so as to make his escape. By touching his opponent, he can freeze or boil the water in their body to instantly kill them( Only NPC’s) contributing to a form of Thermal Manipulation. however, this technique is ineffective when not used on flesh, and not performed with the arm wielding the Wild Hunt Gauntlet. 649008-kenny1.jpg 765891-irons1.jpg Upon, breaching Old New York - Tobi and Alice were confronted by the Grim Reaper himself. But, in a mortal form - though still powerful he was still capable of great feats even in his mortal form. However, due to his missing Scythe lead by desperation - Grim, called to Alice and Tobi as his suspect. After, proving him wrong with great difficulty of course. Grim - apologized, but it was too late due to Tobi nearing death as a result of Grim poisoning him. With, little to no thought in his discretion- he gave Tobi the Wild Hunt Gauntlet - not only would it act as a new heart beat and keep Tobi living but in Tobi’s hands ( Literally.) He was able to keep it hidden from the Wild hunt Area-D-Tome-4-Scan-2.jpg Area-D-Tome-2.jpg volume_covers___jin_kazaragi_by_belucen-d6c35vd.png Jin_with_Hundred_Fang_Blade (1).png Ability_Mimicry.png SkypePhoto_20160804_030106.jpg ''Relationship: '' Allies/Enemies tumblr_nyqw6khEzj1ue68o1o1_540.png tumblr_nkz5n0Z9j51u02uqxo1_500.png tumblr_njmmpiGUS01u02uqxo1_540.jpg tumblr_njf8hdwFd31u02uqxo1_540.png tumblr_njf929rahi1u02uqxo1_540.jpg tumblr_nedj2f6jBt1u02uqxo1_540.jpg tumblr_nfyea4gpUS1u02uqxo1_540.png tumblr_ngubl9ZtA41u02uqxo1_540.png Tobi and Mina.jpg 'Background' aread__isn_t_he_human__by_makiri-d4vq8fp.jpg #JustWaitOnIt Click Here! Locations ^8175FD6B2AFCFFD1C08F84BB6010004D879E53581E320F43A1^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg PeakHuman System *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Sensory System " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based on the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a category for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involving that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Kusanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaori Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:Uub RPC Category:Hunter Category:Warlock Category:Mercury family